


burning love

by Supreme_doritos



Category: Original Work, lesboats
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fire, Major character death - Freeform, alternative endings, and happily ever after, rubadocious, so its not my best work but i cba to write anymore lol, this took me like an hour, venture and falcon are lovers, why have I written this lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_doritos/pseuds/Supreme_doritos
Summary: Falcon x Venture lesboat fic. Based on rubadocious live on tiktok.
Relationships: falcon/venture





	1. sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are loads of plotholes and it isn't my best work because i cba and im tired but here you go. Enjoy!

Falcon was getting hot, sparks literally flying between them.

Falcon had a burning love for Venture. Unfortunately, it burned too hard too fast. They were slowly drifting apart, Falcon desperately trying to grab on to whatever she could to keep her and Venture together. 

Falcon had always admired Venture, but she had never made the move. She thought she was out of Venture’s league until she decided tonight was the right time to show her love. She had to make a move before it was too late. Before Venture finally drifted out of her reach and there was nothing she could do.

Venture didn’t feel the same way. At least she didn’t think she did. Falcon had been trying to reach out to her for weeks and she had been sending subtle signals that she wasn’t into it, but Falcon wasn’t picking them up. How clear did she have to make it? Venture knew that she was going to have to tell Falcon straight to her face, but she was worried about the fallout. Would Falcon get mad? Would she regret it?

\-----------------------------------------------

Falcon had been docked next to Venture for weeks, but they had only made small talk, bits and bobs about how they were doing, and what the humans had done to them recently, where they had gone. However, Falcon wanted more. Falcon felt the passion between them, but she wasn’t sure if Venture felt the same way. She knew she had to try. She knew she had to try before Venture was gone and lost forever. 

Falcon knew she had to do it tonight. Little did she know how passionate she was going to get. Little did anyone know what was going to happen later that night.   
The sky had gotten dark, stars looking like scattered moon dust in the sky. Falcon knew this was the night. This was the night everything was going to change. She could feel it. They had settled down for the night when Falcon started to make conversation with Venture, asking her how her day was and if she knew where she was headed to next. 

Venture was confused. Falcon never tried to make conversation, like ever. She hated it so what was she doing now. Suddenly a question came out of the blue, making Vulture freeze.

“So, are you seeing anyone?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Are you seeing anyone, because I don’t know about you but I’m feeling like there could be something between us.”

Venture didn’t know what to say. She didn’t like Falcon like that. They were friends, nothing more. But Venture also hated to disappoint, though her silence was probably answer enough.

The disappointment was overwhelming. Falcon wished she had never said anything but maybe if she pushed a bit, Venture would realise she felt the same way.


	2. im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will Falcon make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry :(

Out of nowhere, Falcon felt a burning heat, like she was on fire. Surely not. Her humans were always careful, always making sure she was okay and fixing her up when she got run down. They looked after her. Venture gasped shrinking back. 

“Falcon! Falcon you’re on fire! What do we do?”

“Maybe this is the perfect time for me to tell you how much you mean to me. I don’t know how much longer I will be here, and I know you don’t think you feel the same way, but I see those glances you give me, I see you checking me out.”

Falcon decided if she was on fire, she better confess how she felt before it was too late. 

“You’ve always been there for me. Always. You’ve let me rant to you after a long day or just sit with you in silence, comforting me with your presence. I love you. I figured we don’t know what is going to happen to me tonight, whether I will make it to tomorrow morning, but I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me.”

During this Venture had remained silent, but she couldn’t contain her sobs anymore. That was the most meaningful thing anyone had ever said to her and maybe she did feel the same way, deep down. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, only Venture’s sobs and the crackling of the flames could be heard, before Falcon started to drift away. 

“Falcon, Falcon wait! Please come back. I’m sorry it took so long for me to realise my feelings, but I love you! Please don’t leave me!” 

“I’m sorry.” Falcon coughed, her engines burning. She knew she wouldn’t make it much longer. As she drifted out, she saw the pure grief on Venture’s face. Hopefully, Venture would be okay but only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry an alterative happy ending is coming! i just need to finish and edit it but itll be up asap! I know the ending is rushed but i cba lol. I might come back and edit it at some point but probably not. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> There are 2 alternative endings. Ending one is major character death and ending two is happily ever after. I'll try to finish writing ending 2 asap but for now enjoy!  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
